Shadowing Tsuzuki
by makasarili
Summary: Tatsumi's POV based on manga 7 and 8 Kyoto Arc.
1. Default Chapter

Title:Shadowing Tsuzuki  
  
Author:makasarili  
  
Pairing:Tatsumi and Tsuzuki with a touch of Hisoka/Tsuzuki  
  
Warning:Spoiler alert, based on Manga 7 & 8 (translations by Theria).  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei is not mine.   
  
If I did own Yami no Matsuei then I would be busy finishing the Gensokai Arc, as it is I am just another fan waiting for Hisoka to get his Shikigami, Tatsumi to solve the Kurosaki family mystery, Watari to remember everything, Muraki to wreak havoc again and for Tsuzuki to get his next dessert or get further into debt.  
  
Onegai Tatsumi-san please do not sue me.  
  
Part 1 of 2  
  
Tatsumi's POV  
  
Kyoto. I never thought I would come back here ... with Tsuzuki involved. This city has so many memories for Tsuzuki and me ... when we were partners.   
  
I scold myself. I am here on business and I do not have a moment to waste on such useless things. What is past is past. Besides he has a future with someone else now. I should also move on.  
  
I go directly to the accommodations I have arranged for them. Kurosaki-kun and Watari are there but they sent out Tsuzuki to buy them drinks.   
  
They sent Tsuzuki out with the money. I sigh to myself expecting him to overspend. Tsuzuki alone with money.   
  
I use my power to find him. My teacher would disapprove. A shadow user can only use another's shadow when the shadow user is willing to put himself in that person's shadow. I found out I was capable of doing such a thing during our partnership and even after I had quit being his partner...I cared for him so much... and even now I still do.   
  
I couldn't use my power to help him when that demon possessed him. I would have been dragged into the demon's control as well. I also knew that the people upstairs might issue an order for me to kill Tsuzuki, to stop his rampage, even under demon possession. I hid away, the only thing I could do then. I ran away.  
  
I feel my way to him. It won't do to just appear right beside him if he's in a store filled with people, so I test the shadows feeling through them. I find him but something is wrong.   
  
Why is he trembling? He's on his knees... he can't move. He's in danger. I can feel the evil surrounding him. I have to save him. I travel through the shadow.  
  
I deal with the immediate threat tearing the beasts apart. Even before the heads roll I know the cause of his distress. Muraki Kazutaka.   
  
I turn my back on the doctor to check on Tsuzuki. My shadow is more than ready to defend us. Tsuzuki is surprised that I came and he keeps saying sorry until he falls silent and closes his eyes. I turn to face the doctor.  
  
I am very tempted to kill the doctor, but we haven't finished the investigation. Simply killing him now, would let him get away with murder... and whatever else he maybe involved with. I can't kill him...yet... but it doesn't mean I can't hurt him. He bleeds a little but he continues to taunt me. Then he retreats using a power I have never heard mentioned in any of the reports involving him. I let him go for now.   
  
I have to take care of Tsuzuki. This was a trap for Tsuzuki; one the doctor lined with blood.   
  
I see the girl gets home, her address on her school bag. Ikaruga Mariko.  
  
I return to where Kurosaki-kun and Watari are waiting. I tell them what Muraki has done. I order Watari to call the police and to follow their investigation.   
  
I book hotel rooms. We can not stay here, as cost efficient as it maybe. Muraki's display of power has unnerved me. How little we know about him irritates me. His intense knowledge of Ju-Oh-Cho also irritates me. These all pale however, beside my anger against the doctor for hurting Tsuzuki.   
  
I catch myself and put a lid on my anger. I have to consider Kurosaki's empathy abilities. He already has his own load to carry. I should not add my load on his. He shouldn't have to take on Tsuzuki's load right now. He will have to eventually, but right now that would be asking too much.  
  
I take Tsuzuki in one room. I order Kurosaki-kun to wait in the other room. Tsuzuki's emotions would over load him. We both understand this.  
  
In my pride I thought I would handle Tsuzuki's emotional burden better than his partner would. I hold him in my arms, I remind him that he is a man and that he should be strong. I tell him grown men don't cry. I am able to get him settled but the encounter once again reminds me how ill equipped I am to handle his tears.   
  
to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Shadowing Tsuzuki  
  
Author:makasarili  
  
Pairing:Tatsumi and Tsuzuki with a touch of Hisoka/Tsuzuki  
  
Warning:Spoiler alert, based on Manga 7 & 8 (translations by Theria).  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei is not mine.   
  
If I did own Yami no Matsuei then I would be busy finishing the Gensokai Arc, as it is I am just another fan waiting for Hisoka to get his Shikigami, Tatsumi to solve the Kurosaki family mystery, Watari to remember everything, Muraki to wreak havoc again and for Tsuzuki to get his next dessert or get further into debt.  
  
Onegai Tatsumi-san please do not sue me.  
  
Part 2 of 2  
  
I take a moment to put my own emotions under control before I go to face Kurosaki-kun.  
  
I did not expect for him to ask me to take care of Tsuzuki. Perhaps I was wrong when I tried to shield him earlier. I should not fall into the habit of getting involved like this... but I agreed to do it, this time.  
  
I spent the day together with Tsuzuki, even visiting a familiar haunt. I spent for everything, but that's not the point. He was surprised that I did all that, but I was pleasantly surprised when he was being decisive in protecting that girl and his firm resolve to stop Muraki.  
  
Later I found out that our actions were in vain. Muraki got Mariko-chan. He had negotiated for Tsuzuki to come with him that evening, for her life.  
  
Tsuzuki being Tsuzuki went.  
  
I let him drink on my card, a poor trade I know, but it was the only thing I could offer him.  
  
Kurosaki promised me he would see Tsuzuki home.   
  
They came home alright and they even brought Mariko. They found her. She was safe or so we thought. We thought we were safe. It was too late when we found out Muraki had made her in his perverted way a Trojan horse.   
  
Muraki got Tsuzuki, and he had gotten away with murder again. Kurosaki almost gave up, Watari jumped at my outburst but it made Kurosaki decide to get into action, to get Tsuzuki back.   
  
It was Kurosaki alone who could face the swordsman to win the key cards. Only he had the training. He made me smile as his spirit shone through, that Tsuzuki meant so much to him.   
  
It was really a night of surprises, but the night was still young.  
  
We got the cards. We got to the lab. We could not get to Tsuzuki, not without possibly dying. Kurosaki choose to take the risk, for Tsuzuki.  
  
And for what maybe the last time I decided to use Tsuzuki's shadow. I would use his shadow to save the one he loved. Even if he choose not to be saved himself, I knew he would not choose for Kurosaki to die there with him.   
  
All the other surprises before were forgotten, when I found out I have pulled out two shinigamis instead of one. Hisoka was stronger than I had given him credit for. He had been able to pull Tsuzuki with him. He actually made Tsuzuki want to live again, or so I hoped in my heart.   
  
Even if Tsuzuki would not live for me... as long as he was alive... as long as I could see him... see him smile... as long as I could hope that HE would someday find happiness... maybe I could too. And maybe he would forgive me for wanting him to live despite all the sadness he must have in his heart.   
  
He forgives me. I could have cried but I have always told him grown men don't cry, so I don't.   
  
I just hold him close in my arms, our shadows melting into one.  
  
owari 


End file.
